Weapons in GTA V
The following is a list of weapons featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Weapon Stats and Selection As seen in this picture to the right taken from the 3:14 mark of the gameplay video, the way the player changes weapons is switched. In this new screen, stats of the weapon are displayed to the player; these have been confirmed to be customizable through Ammu-Nation. The stats shown in the selection screen include Damage (which would likely be how much damage the bullets do), Fire Rate (how fast the weapon would be able to fire rounds), Accuracy (how on-target or not the weapon is) and Range (how far the round can go and do damage). Also, in this photo, you can see the words Extended Clip & Grip on the rifle. Furthermore, all weapons can now be carried simultaneously similar to Red Dead Redemption and Max Payne 3, which means players can have more than one weapon in the same slot. Weapon's noise range Each time the player fires the gun, the radar will show a red circle as weapon's noise. If any threat is within the red circle, they will be alerted by the player, and if a cop is within the noise range, the player may gain a wanted level. Melee Rockstar Games confimed in the GI cover story that the Melee Combat in GTA V is "better than we had in the past." How far they can push it is depending on the "resources Rockstar allocate to it." But Rockstar also stated that even though the Melee Combat won't be as big of a deal as shooting (with the way they make the game), it will still be "really strong and fun," stated by Dan Houser. Fist The Fist has appeared in all Grand Theft Auto games, it mainly represents the unarmed state of the player. Baseball Bat The Baseball Bat is a melee weapon in GTA V. Usually found in the back rooms of stores. Knife The Knife is a melee weapon in GTA V. Nightstick The Nightstick is a melee weapon in GTA V. Hammer The Hammer is available to those who have the special and collector's edition. Crowbar The Crowbar is a melee weapon in GTA V. Golf Club The Golf Club is a melee weapon in GTA V. It is usually found after driving a golf cart while playing golf. Handguns Pistol The Pistol is a weapon in GTA V. * Magazine size: 12 rounds (16 with Extended Clip) * Rate of fire: ** Standard: 180 RPM (240 RPM by tapping the fire button instead of holding it) ** When drive-by shooting: 140 RPM Combat Pistol The Combat Pistol is a weapon in GTA V. * Magazine size: 12 rounds (16 with Extended Clip) ** Standard: 180 RPM (240 RPM by tapping the fire button instead of holding it) ** When drive-by shooting: 140 RPM AP Pistol The AP Pistol is a fully automatic pistol in GTA V. * Magazine size: 18 rounds (36 with Extended Clip) * Rate of fire: 600 RPM Stun Gun The Stun Gun is a semi-lethal weapon in GTA V. * Magazine size: 100 ammo units for each shot * Rate of fire: 20 shots per minute Pistol .50 The Pistol .50 is available to anyone who has the special and collector's edition. * Magazine size: 9 rounds (12 with Extended Clip) * Rate of fire: 140 RPM Sub-Machine Guns Micro SMG .]] The Micro SMG is a Sub Machine Gun in GTA V. * Magazine size: 16 rounds (30 with Extended Clip) * Rate of fire: 500 RPM SMG The SMG is a Submachine Gun in GTA V. * Magazine size: 30 rounds (60 with Extended Clip) * Rate of fire: 450 RPM Assault SMG .]] The Assault SMG makes an appearence as an unlockable weapon for Rockstar Social Club members. * Magazine size: 30 rounds (60 with Extended Clip) * Rate of fire: 500 RPM Shotguns Pump Shotgun The Pump Shotgun is a weapon in GTA V. * Magazine size: 8 shells * Rate of fire: ** Standard: 70 RPM ** When blindfiring: Varies between 36-45 RPM, depending on the player's stance Sawed-off Shotgun The Sawn-off Shotgun is a pump action shotgun in GTA V. * Rate of fire: ** Standard: 70 RPM ** When blindfiring: Varies between 36-45 RPM, depending on the player's stance ** When drive-by shooting from a motorcycle: 50 RPM Assault Shotgun The Assault Shotgun is a fully-automatic shotgun in GTA V. * Magazine size: 8 shells (32 with Extended Clip) * Rate of fire: 240 RPM Bullpup Shotgun The Bullpup Shotgun is a pump action shotgun available to those who have the Special and Collector's edition. It will be available to download for those who bought the normal edition. * Magazine size: 14 shells * Rate of fire: 70 RPM Assault Rifles Assault Rifle The iconic Assault Rifle appears in the GTA V, consisting of a different model. The AK appears to be based on the Norinco Type 56-2, a Chinese AK-47 clone. * Magazine size: 30 rounds (60 with Extended Clip) * Rate of fire: 360 RPM Carbine Rifle The Carbine Rifle is an Assault Rifle in GTA V. It appears to be based on the Daniel Defense DDM4V7 10.5" . * Magazine size: 30 rounds (60 with Extended Clip) * Rate of fire: 500 RPM Advanced Rifle The Advanced Rifle is a bullpup assault rifle in GTA V. This weapon resembles the Israeli Bullpup rifle Tavor TAR-21. * Magazine size: 30 rounds (60 with Extended Clip) * Rate of fire: 500 RPM Light Machine Guns MG The MG is a Light Machine Gun in GTA V. * Magazine size: 54 rounds (100 with Extended Clip) * Rate of fire: 500 RPM Combat MG The Advanced MG is a Light Machine Gun in GTA V. * Magazine size: 100 rounds (200 with Extended Clip) * Rate of fire: 500 RPM Sniper Rifles Sniper Rifle The Sniper Rifle is a bolt action sniper rifle in GTA V. * Magazine size: 10 rounds * Rate of fire: 38 RPM Heavy Sniper The Heavy Sniper is a bolt action sniper rifle in GTA V. * Magazine size: 6 rounds * Rate of fire: 50 RPM Heavy Weapons RPG The RPG is an explosive weapon in GTA V. * Magazine size: 1 rocket * Rate of fire: 15 RPM Grenade Launcher The Grenade Launcher is an explosive weapon in GTA V. * Magazine size: 10 grenades * Rate of fire: 48 RPM Minigun The Minigun is a weapon in GTA V. * Magazine size: 9999 rounds max * Rate of fire: 3000 RPM Thrown Sticky Bombs Sticky Bombs are thrown weapons in GTA V. Grenades Grenades are thrown weapons in GTA V. Tear Gas Tear Gas is a thrown weapon in GTA V. Molotov Cocktail Molotov Cocktail is a thrown weapon in GTA V. Miscellaneous Parachute The Parachute is a returning weapon in GTA V. Jerry Can Jerry Cans can be used to douse objects in Gasoline and shot to ignite it. * Capacity: 100 fuel units * Rate of ignition: 80 RPM Binoculars Binoculars are used during certain missions in GTA V. Weapon customization and attachments Suppressor The purpose of a suppressor is to dampen gunshots and hide the flash. Scope The Scope is a weapon attachment in GTA V. It grants limited zoom capability to some weapons. Extended Mag The Extended Mag is a weapon attachment in GTA V. It increases the ammo capacity of magazine-fed weapons. Grip The Grip is a weapon attachment in GTA V. It increases the accuracy of weapons it is attached to. Flashlight The Flashlight is a weapon attachment in GTA V. It projects a beam of light making it easier to see enemies in poorly lit areas. Advanced Scope The Advanced Scope is a weapon attachment for Sniper Rifles in GTA V. It has a greater zoom range than the standard sniper rifle scope. It can also work as a thermal scope during certain missions in the game. Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:GTA V Category:GTA Online